


I Won't Ever Abandon You

by DarkMage13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13
Summary: Rokunami Week 2019.A destined reunion between them brought them back together in a new light. Now was their chance to express old feelings with a new life ahead of them.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Rokunami Week! :)
> 
> The title was inspired by a lyric from Utada's song Prisoner of Love. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Day 1: Summer Vacation_

She had never seen Twilight Town during the night time. Naminé ever wondered if she would see the sparkling stars in this place.

Ah but it was summer, the sun was eternal for several months.

In the blazing light of Twilight Town's sunset, golden feathery hair caught her attention in the distance, down the road, near the entrance to the underground tunnels. The bracelet on the boy's wrist, checkered in black and white, was the next thing to catch her eye.

"Roxas!" She called his name. He stopped, turning around and his expression brightened up. She ran down to him, embracing him in a hug. "I missed you."

He chuckled. "So did I."

The awkwardness settled in with the silence of their embrace. They hadn't truly gotten to talk about everything ever since the party on Destiny Islands. Too many friends to meet. Too many friends to speak with. Too many new acquaintances.

But now it was just the two of them. What did she say to him in that mansion in what felt like ages ago?

_We will meet again, and then we can talk about everything._

But it was only a month or so. A month without her own…sense of self.

"Well um," Naminé said, trying to get rid of that suffocating awkwardness. "We should uh, talk I guess?"

Roxas nodded, reaching a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. "Well uh…Where do you want to go to…talk?"

Naminé's eyes drifted over the underground entrance. "Um well…In there would do?"

What was she even saying? A dark and dank tunnel was the perfect place to talk? With echoes and the like? Her face burned as she couldn't take back her words.

"Sure, it leads to the forest. They closed up the hole in the wall since we were last here," Roxas said. He jumped down into the tunnel. He turned around and held out his arms to prepare to catch Naminé. "I gotcha."

An act of faith. She knew she could trust him. She got down on the ledge, swinging her legs over and pushing herself off. He caught her in his arms, a smile on his lips. He set her down.

She missed having his arms around her.

"So um…" Roxas said, his cheeks burning. "Shall we um, walk?"

"Yes uh, yeah," Naminé nodded.

The pair walked down the alley. "Sooo…" Roxas twiddled his thumbs.

"Soo…" Naminé stared at her hands. "Um, it's summer vacation, right?"

"Yeah, Hayner, Pence, and Olette are working on the odd jobs here and there for the time being."

"Not much of a summer vacation for them is it?"

Roxas laughed. "Yeah, but it is part-time so we usually hang out with Axel, Xion, Isa…"

"Right, right. So I assume they're working today?"

Roxas froze up. "Well uh, kinda…"

Naminé tilted her head. "Kinda?"

His face burned even hotter. "Well I told them I had something to do today so I couldn't join them until later for lunch."

"What was the thing you had to do?" Naminé asked.

"Talk to you."

She stopped walking. "Wait, you decided to spend time with me instead?"

"Naminé is important to me too," he said. "Axel and Xion understood what I was getting at. Hayner was a bit slow…"

Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest. "I'm…Important?"

Roxas grasped her hands. "Of course Naminé. You always have been."

A single tear fell down her cheek as she smiled. "Thank you, Roxas."

He reached up and brushed it away. "You're welcome, Naminé."

The pair continued walking down the tunnelway in silence. Naminé's hand lingered around Roxas' own. He looked down, less than an inch of space apart. He brushed his fingers over hers. Without another thought, Naminé clasped her hand into his, tight.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And as words were not exchanged verbally, the gifts given and the touches felt allowed the words to be heard loud and clear.

_Day 2: Words Unspoken_

The couple strolled through the woods, hands still intertwined together. The sunshine graced Naminé's pink cheeks; while Roxas's blonde spikes became golden.

"Roxas is important to me too," Naminé said, ending the content silence.

Roxas looked at her, a smile upon his lips. "Thank you, Naminé."

She became bold and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You're welcome."

He stood there, stunned. Oh. What…What did this mean?

Heart racing, face burning like the twilight sun, neck sweating. His hand was still holding hers. Roxas panicked. What exactly was he going to say in response to her kiss?

He squeezed her hand, hoping that was enough in his inherent confusion.

Naminé simply smiled in response. Roxas thought his heart was going to soar out of his chest at her move.

"Oh," he said, remembering why he wanted to come into the woods. They stopped in front of the mansion courtyard. "Right. I wanted to uh, give you something, Naminé."

"Why here?" Naminé asked, staring at the window to her old room.

"Because some of my strongest memories about you are here." In his hands was a new sketchbook. It was hardbound and in white, with a little black cursive N printed on the front in an imprint.

Her eyes widened. "Roxas…"

"For you to draw again if you want to," he said, blushing.

She smiled. "Thank you, Roxas!" She took it into her hands, brushing her fingers over the smooth surface. She opened it to one page, feeling the paper and smelling the scent of a new sketchbook.

"You're welcome, Naminé," he said, smiling.

She looked up from admiring her sketchbook, panic written on her face. "Oh no. I haven't gotten you a gift!" She ran off back into the woods. "I'll be back!"

Roxas stood there for a few seconds, baffled and bewildered. "Wha, Naminé!" He chased after her, back into the tunnelway and into town once more. "Naminé?"

A slip of white ran into a clothing shop. Roxas followed her into the shop.

By a rack of jackets, Naminé felt the sleeves of a black hoodie. "Hmm…"

Roxas finally caught up to her. "Naminé I found you."

She smiled at him. "Of course you did."

Roxas' eyes drifted over to the hoodie. "What's this?"

"I wanted to get it for you. I don't know why but it screamed 'Roxas' at me."

He looked at the hoodie. It looked just his size too. "You sure, Naminé?"

She nodded. "This is my gift to you."

He took it off the rack and put it on. It fit and was comfortable. "I like it."

Naminé reached up behind him, pulling the hoodie up and over his spikes. "Great!"

He laughed. "Why push my hood up?"

She put a finger on her lip in deep thought. "Hmm…Because I kinda like you wearing your hood. Makes you all mysterious."

Roxas was extremely dumbfounded as she pulled him to the counter to pay for the hoodie.

Naminé just winked at him, still holding his hand in hers.

He couldn't complain at the words unspoken. Her touch was enough.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past was grim. The present was amazing. The future is bright, with the two of them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya yeah, I'm late, I will just have to double update today. :D

_Day 3: For Your Sake_

He had a diary during his days in the Organization. It was something of an odd reminder of the pain they inflicted, the lies…

But oh, he certainly knew now, Naminé's pain from her time around the Organization.

As she sat upon a bench sketching a bird sitting upon a lamppost, Roxas watched from underneath his black hoodie, his fingers brushing over the diary in his rucksack.

He contemplated whether he should even keep the diary. He had certainly positive memories from his time, but…Naminé didn't. Save for the ones where she felt wanted.

He had to thank Repliku and Sora for those.

But now he wondered, was it truly worth keeping this diary? Truly, truly worth it?

He walked over to Naminé and sat down next to her. She remained indifferent as she scribbled with a pencil on paper.

Roxas was lucky to have Naminé in his life.

She told him what he wanted to hear, even if it hurt. She tried to save him; she tried to look on the brighter sides of their gruesome fates. Now they were both here, their own selves.

Was it still worth keeping this diary though? Let the past define him, hold onto the pain? His positive memories were still with him. Axel. Xion.

"Want something to drink?" He asked her.

She looked up from her drawing. She tapped the end of her pencil to her lower lip. "Hmm, sea-salt frappucino?"

"Coming right up then," he said, jumping up from his seat. "I will be right back."

He walked over to the coffee stand, ordered two sea-salt frappes and while he waited, he stood over a trash can in a corner. He pulled the diary out of his bag and brushed over the black leather cover. He reached into the pages and pulled out the memories he was fond of. His budding friendship with Axel and Xion, sitting upon the clocktower with sea salt ice cream, the discovery of emotions. Those were precious.

He tossed the rest away into the trash can. Grabbing the sea-salt frappes, he made his way back to Naminé, making a quick stop in a general good shop to make one more purchase.

Roxas sat down next to Naminé who was coloring her sketch of the bird. "Thank you so much Roxas! It's almost done," she said.

He set her drink down next to her and took a sip of his own. Salty yet sweet.

Her radiance in the light of Twilight Town was a sight.

And a memory he would record in his journal, the first one in a new book he bought.

_Today, I gave Naminé her gift. We talked about everything while she and I had sea-salt drinks together, just like she promised._

_Her drawings are amazing and colorful and hopeful. I hope to see more._


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her doubts and fears of the future, of being alone, plagued her still. But even so, love was a risk. A reward worth sacrificing for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a Utada song.

_Day 4: Just A Prisoner of Love (Free Day)_

Music came from down the street. Naminé put her sketchbook into Roxas' rucksack and grabbed his hand. "Come on Roxas!"

The poor teenager was so caught off guard by the strength of petite Naminé he could barely keep up.

The music was louder and louder. In the center of the twilight square was a band playing various instruments to an upbeat tune. People clapped and danced.

Roxas remembered this from when Sora went to Corona.

The song ended. People stepped aside to take a breath. The musicians looked at Naminé, still holding Roxas' hand in hers, and began playing again. This time the song was slow, entrancing, melodic. The violinist took center stage.

"May I have this dance?" Roxas said to Naminé.

She smiled. "Of course."

And the two began to sway to the song.

The cello picked up his tune.

Naminé thought about the boy in his hoodie. Why did she like him so much with the hood up? Mysterious, alluring, like even if he wasn't always there he was there, like a shadow protecting her.

He would always protect her.

Roxas spun her around when the music swelled. Naminé looked down and saw the world beneath their feet.

It was the two of them dancing. Roxas wore his Organization XIII coat. He smiled at her.

The real Roxas spun her around again. Naminé looked up into his eyes, but then her eyes looked down again.

The music went for a sad turn. The violinist drew out a note for as long as she could.

Their reflections stopped dancing.

_"Roxas!" _Reflection Naminé screamed. Darkness enclosed on them.

Naminé gasped. Roxas didn't seem to notice her distress. He dipped her low.

Her eyes darted back to the reflection. The world beneath their feet went dark. Swirls closed in on the pair. Reflection Naminé and Roxas held each other's hands for as long as they could.

_"Naminé!" _Roxas in the reflection cried out to her.

_"Roxas we will meet again! I'm so sorry! I…"_

_"Naminé!"_

The darkness contained whispers in the real Naminé's ears. She watched for the final moment as they were torn apart by the grasp of darkness.

_A Nobody doesn't deserve to be._

_Why would he even care about you?_

Naminé tore her eyes away from the ground to look into Roxas'. He was indifferent to it all, his smile still lingering on his lips underneath his hoodie.

The music continued.

"I care about him!" Naminé shouted to the heavens. "I care and he deserved the truth! I don't care if he doesn't want me, I will do anything to make him happy!"

_Your love makes you a prisoner. You will be trapped in endless pain over and over._

Naminé shook her head, eyes threatening tears. "I don't care if I am a prisoner. I feel okay with him, and I will endure all the pain to see his smile."

_He could never love you._

The whispers took form beneath her feet. It was…Naminé?

Her dress was black instead of white, but her eyes were the same. All her doubts and fears manifesting into a corporeal form. _"You sure about that? What about when he forgets about you, just like the others? He'll go back to his friends and you will be left behind, unwanted, unloved."_

Tears spilled out. "I…"

"Naminé?" The voice of Roxas came from in front of her. "Naminé? You okay? Are you in a daze?"

Naminé blinked. A tear, a single tear dripped down her cheek. "R-Roxas?"

He brushed it away with his thumb. "You okay? You were staring off into space pretty hard."

Her sketchbook was still in her hands, her sea-salt frappuccino still beside her on the bench.

"Ye-Yeah, I'm okay," Naminé said with a small sad smile. "I guess I fell into a hard daydream."

His brows tightened into a line. "If you say so." Roxas leaned forward and being so bold, kissed her cheek. "I was so worried about you."

Her face burned as bright as the afternoon sun.

"Say, is that music down the street?" Roxas said out loud.

Naminé shook her head. "I'm sure it is but um, how about we just…stay here? I enjoy your company."

He smiled. "Alright then."

She wondered exactly where that daydream came from, and why it felt like a total nightmare.

One's thing for sure, she was just a prisoner of love. And that, she was okay with, because seeing his smile made her heart leap, her stomach flutter, and her blood race, was worth it even though there was a chance of heartbreak.

She even expected it, one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE THERE'S A HAPPY ENDING TO THIS DON't @ ME I NEEDED TO PUT IN ANGST SOMEHWHERE.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas had to get Namine's mind off her daydreaming nightmare somehow.

_Day 5: A Day With You_

Roxas noticed Naminé was quite shaken from her daydream. She avoided the lovely music from down the street. Her eyes glistened in the sunset, tears threatening to spill over if she allowed it.

She just continued sketching. Words scribbled alongside forms of figures.

Prisoner.

Love.

Heartbreak.

Forget.

It was of them dancing together.

"Naminé?" he pressed his head against her shoulder. "You sure you're okay?" His hands wrapped around her waist.

She nodded. "I am fine Roxas."

"Did you want to do something then?" he asked. "Something like…"

A poster caught his eye on an orange brick wall. It was for a mini film festival in the old storage area for trams.

"The film festival?"

Naminé brightened up, putting her sketchbook away. "I wonder what movie?"

That was fast. "Oh I don't know, I guess it's a surprise?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the film festival. They grabbed popcorn and sat in the back on an upper ledge.

As luck would have it for Roxas, it was a romance movie.

He wasn't much of a romance guy, but he couldn't help but watch as the main love interest absolutely failed in every way to flirt with the main lady.

"Man he is really bad at this," Roxas muttered.

Naminé tried to contain her chuckles as best she could.

"Wow, that's…" Roxas was ready to facepalm.

"The worst proposal we've ever seen?" Naminé finished.

"Yes. I give the dude credit for trying but probably shouldn't have insulted her family. Or her status. Or her wealth. Or her."

Naminé leaned on his shoulder. "Just wait it will get better."

Roxas really liked this movie already.

When it ended, the two sat in silence as everyone else left. The two held hands, Naminé still leaning on Roxas' shoulder.

"That was so adorable," Naminé sighed dreamily.

Roxas moved his hand over to brush Naminé's silky flaxen hair. "That proposal though…Talk about screwing up so badly I got second-hand embarrassment."

She laughed; a loud, melodious, full-on laugh. "So you know what not to do in a proposal."

"Yes. If I ever did that in a proposal to you you have full permission to roast me as much as she did."

She stiffened up. "Proposal to…Me?"

"Yeah. I mean uh, clearly we're not uh…but you know what I mean." His face was bright red. "Just, yeah."

Naminé kissed his cheek. "I know what you mean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a month late finishing this. Whoops. I will answer comments at the end of Day 7


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise set in stone. The beginnings of a relationship to last.

_Day 6: Never Forgotten_

Naminé wondered why Roxas was extra keen on her, what with watching the film and his comment about proposing, he still never left her sight for the entire day and continuously kept asking her if she was okay.

She knew she shouldn't be wondering because the answer was so clear, but she didn't want to think about her horrible daydream.

"So uh, what do we call us?" Roxas said nonchalantly, his arm still wrapped around her waist as they walked through the town.

"Us?"

"You. Me. I mean…" His face was red and he pulled up his hoodie more to hide it. "We're…Friends already right?"

Oh. Right.

"I um…Well…Yes?" Naminé fidgeted with her fingers. "I figured we were…More after your proposal comment."

"Ah right yeah I just…" He cleared his throat. "Do I refer to you as my girlfriend now?"

Her heart skipped a beat. "If…If you want to. I'm certainly not going to complain."

_But was it for the best?_ That nagging voice in her conscious rose again. _He will leave you._

Tears prickled her eyes again.

Roxas stopped when he heard a sniff. "Naminé?" He faced her and his eyes widened.

Tears dripped down her soft cheeks. "I'm so sorry Roxas I'm…" She buried her face into her hands. "I fear you're going to abandon me one day. Realize I'm not good enough."

He stood there, looking down at her soft locks. He was surprised and stunned that she even remotely felt that way. Roxas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Naminé…" Roxas spoke after a few minutes of her silent cries. "No matter what I will always care about you. I would never ever abandon you. We're here, now, free, and I wouldn't give you up for anything."

She looked up, wiping away some of her tears. "You're sure?"

He nodded. "I refuse to be separated from you any longer. Not one more second."

She embraced Roxas, refusing to let go. Not that he minded.

"Thank you, Roxas."

She pulled away.

Roxas took her hand into his. "We have a dinner appointment in a few minutes."

Her eyes widened. "Wait what?"

"I wanted to introduce you as my girlfriend to all our friends."

"Our friends?"

He tilted his head at her and smiled. "Yeah."

She giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I won't ever forget this."


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years had passed. They both changed. But that wasn't necessarily a bad omen.

_Day 7: Fates Intertwined_

It had been years at that point since they were freed from their prisons.

Naminé sat upon a familiar bench. Her hair extended past her shoulder. In her grip was a pencil rushing over paper. Fast strokes, lines weaving together into a cohesive picture.

A man wearing a black hoodie sat down next to her, holding her favorite blue drink. "Sea-salt frappe?" he asked, presenting the treat to her. His blonde spikes ruffled in the breeze of Twilight Town.

Naminé bit her lip in concentration, trying so hard not to stop to take the treat. "You know me too well, Roxas."

He laughed as he kissed her cheek. "Of course I do. Now, you need a break to have your frappe lest it melts."

"Axel gave you a terrible addiction to ice cream."

"Hey what can I say? It's salty yet sweet in perfect tandem."

Naminé set down her sketchbook and crossed her arms, a glint of a smirk playing on her lips. "Your vocabulary grows more extensive by the day. One day you'll be more eloquent than Ansem the Wise." She reached over for the treat in his hand, taking a sip from the straw. Her free hand went up to his hoodie and pulled the hood over his head. "There, that's the mysterious Roxas I know."

Roxas wrapped his free arm around her waist, turning her legs closer to him. "You're so…Bold now Naminé."

"You rubbed off on me," she said with a lick of her own lips, the sweet-salty flavor of the frappe lingering on her tongue.

Oh, that wasn't fair. Roxas furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh really? I'm sure Axel or Xion would have given you bad influences."

"Nuh-uh," Naminé wiggled her finger at him. "That was mostly you."

"Well when you're stuck with me for 3 years," he leaned in close to her ear, kissing the skin on her neck. "You learn some things." He pulled back.

She fought the blush on her cheeks, but she remained composed. "Only 3 years? Feels like 10 blissfully long years."

"I would like to spend another 10 then…Make it 20. No, 30," Roxas said. "40?"

Naminé leaned her head on his shoulder. "Sounds like a proposal to me."

"Hmmm we're still too young for that," Roxas said.

"Very true, but I want to make _a_ proposal if it's not _the_ proposal," Naminé said. She sat back up and pulled something out of her bag. Roxas looked at her hand in curiosity, until his eyes widened when she presented the object before him with an open palm.

It was a star charm.

"I want you to have this, Roxas," Naminé said, her smile falling off her lips and her tone completely sincere. "We don't know what the future beholds and I wanted to make sure you always had something to remember me by."

Roxas reached out with tenacity to take the charm from her hand. Their fingers brushed together as he grasped it and looked at it to inspect it.

"Thank you, Naminé," Roxas mumbled, his face hot.

The yellow star charm was hand-made. He recognized it from Sora's memories from Castle Oblivion. The real version was Kairi's oathkeeper. This one was purely Naminé's charm, complete with her own touch. On the back was an engraving.

_I see you the way you see me._

Naminé smiled. "No, thank you, Roxas. You've been so good to me."

His gaze moved from the charm to her lips. "Now, may I give you something in return?" He asked.

Naminé tilted her head. "What would that be?"

He closed the gap, pressing his lips to hers.

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so late finishing this but it is done! Thank you all for the comments and kudos! I'm currently working on more Rokunami goodness in Another Side Another Line.


End file.
